The Godsoninlaw
by willowtree16
Summary: COMPLETE..Harry has to tell Sirius something that may rip thier friendship apart. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

**The Godson-in-law**

Pairing: Snarry

Rating:R (in futher chapters)

Warning:Slash, chan(depending on where you live), Possible M-preg

Summery: Harry must tell his Godfather something that may drive them apart

Series: none

BETA: none

**Chapter One: Midnight Confessions**

"It's not that bad Harry." Ron said while hunting the pantry for food.

"yes, it is." Harry said sitting at the breakfast bar twisting his hands in his lap.

Sirius was on his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack after having another of his nightmares.( He always had nightmares wether it was do to he say in Azkaban or his time behind the veil.)He was listening to Harry and Ron talk behind the door.

"You have to tell him." Ron said trying to convince Harry.

"You can tell him." Harry said hopefully.

"No. You're his godson you should be the one to tell him before he finds out form some one else." once Sirius knew they were talking about their would be no way he would leave of his own free will.

"I know I just don't know how yet."

"You'll figure something out mate you always have luck on your side." Ron said in a mock voice. Harry ignored him and started a new fantasy staring his lover.

"Can you believe the weddings in June?"

"..."

Remus came down stairs to check on his mate to make sure he wasn't getting himself into any kind of trouble that he usually gets him self into find him with his head against the kitchen door. So he did what any good mate would have done, dragged him up away from the kitchen.

"Oh well then, night."with that Harry went to bed and left Ron to his food.

In later hours of the night Harry decided to go with the idea the idea Hermione came up with.

**...flashback...**

The three of them were sitting at the lake the day before they left for the summer watching the sun slowly set, waiting for Harry to tell them whatever it was that he wanted to share with them.

"So I still have no idea how to tell Sirius."

"Is** _he_ **going to be with you when you tell Sirius?"

"No, When we were talking about it he said I should tell bluntly so he either has a contrary or a heart attack." Hermione gasped.

" What a horrible thing to say." Hermione said absolutely scandalized.

"Well no surprise when you know who its coming from, I wouldn't put it past that greasy git-" Ron stated.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Oh I know, Sirius is man-" Hermione started only to be cut off by Ron.

"You just noticed." Ron said with disbelief.

"Shut-up Ron, anyway Sirius is a man, men like food, make him breakfast."Hermione said absolutely beaming.

"Harrys' not a house-elf 'Monie." Ron said rolling his eyes as if Hermione had said the dumbest thing in the world. But while they were bickering as usual he was contemplating the idea.

**...End of flashback...**

Sirius came down stairs that morning to the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast in his opinion the best breakfast.

"Whats that smell?" Sirius asked drowsily.

"Breakfast." Harry replied with a nervous smile. Hoping things went better than he than he thought they would. But Sirius' anigmus could smell small traces of nervousness and fear.

" Why did you make breakfast?" It was Mrs. Weasley that made everyone breakfast. But he didn't have to cook so he wasn't quite complaining.

"Habit." Sirius looked at him suspiciously. But decided to let it go due to all the stress that Harry was under, plus a got breakfast.

" Where is everyone? "

" Oh, I asked them to stay out of the kitchen till I could talk to you about something." Harry said cautiously knowing the series of out comes that could, and were most likely would to take place.

"Well what is it? Whatever it is you can tell me and I wont get angry or upset." Sirius said in a caring voice.

' Thats what you think.' harry thought glumly.

"Well ... its just that well..."

"What is it harry ?" Sirius said in a concerned voice.

"Ummm...I" harry started to say but then got this sinking in the pit of is stomach that made him nauseous, then he started to get dizzy at the thought that the closest thing he had ever had as a father would be utterly disappointed in him for the way he felt.

" Just spit it out!" Despite himself his agitation got the better of him and he snapped at Harry rather loudly. And the outburst scared harry into blurting out... "I'm gay" in a sob.

" See that wasn't so bad was it?" Harry looked up in surprise. Stunned by his godfathers words wiping at his tears.

" I heard you and Ron talking last night."

" Then you know who I'm seeing?" Harry asked half nervous

half hopeful.

" No I decided it was best not to eavesdrop on a private conversation." Sirius said with a look of superiority on his face. Harry knew _that_ wasn't the reason but decided not to push his luck.

" Did you hear the part where I'm engaged?"

" No, what house is he from?"

" Um..well he's an Slytherin-"

" A what?" he asked in total shock. " What's his name, is he a Deatheater?"

" No"

" Can you really be sure!"

" Yes, his name is...I mean I'm engaged to Severus Harry squinted at his godfather knowing he was going to be yelled at, at any moment.

T.B.C...

Authors note: hope you like the cliffhanger. :) I'm evil I know.

So how do you think Sirius take it ?


	2. No joking matter

** The Godfather-in-law**

**Disclaimer **: Don't own anything its (it's) all J.K.R.s'. I do not get any money whatsoever for my works.

**Pairings:** Harry/Severus, (Remus/Sirius implied for now it (it's) up to the pretty muchomit readers.)

**Warning :** slash (which means guy on guy if this squeaks you do not read )

**Summary: **Sirius is alive, and unhappy about whom his godson is engaged to. Spoilers: from all five books just to be safe. Category: romance, pre-slash, without plot, WIP.

**Authors note: **Authors (Author's) note: Please be kind my first story. For those of you who don't know Sirius did fall behind the veil and he was their (there) for about six months (I may or may not go into detail about how he was brought back: as always, it's up to my loyal readers).

**Chapter Two: No Joking Matter **

He started laughing. "Very funny." He was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm serious." Harry started to get irritated. Just then Draco, Severus and Minerva came in the room closely followed by Tonks, Kingsley and Shacklebolt. Harry looked in Severus's direction.

"What's going on?" Severus asked, with a touch of curiosity on his face, his usual mask in place.

"There's an emergency meeting." Answered Minerva-omit she sighed

"You-know-who is recruiting death eaters that are still in school. I don't know whether that's a good sign or not."

"Why would that be a good sign?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Because that would mean that would mean that he is getting desperate."

"We shouldn't talk about this in front of students." Minerva said being as proper as ever. Everyone started taking their seats.

"He knows." Harry said quietly, but with a sound of defeat was in his voice. Severus gave the slightest nod unnoticeable to anyone not looking for it. Everyone understood what was going on expect Minerva and Sirius. Everyone in the order knew by either catching a gimps of the two or hearing about it from someone who did.

"Whom knows what?" Minerva asked, totally bemused at this rather sudden statement.

"Never mind, professor." Harry's chair was so close to Severus's that they were almost on top of each other. Then a few moments later the cold truth hit Sirius like a ton of bricks. Harry and Draco were having a friendly chat about Quidditch with Harry waving his arms to try to get his point across to Draco, when he gave up and unconsciously placed his hand on the table unknown that it would be intercepted by his lover. At this Harry briefly turned his head to smile at Severus, which Severus returned. Sirius was furious at this display.

"STOP THAT" Sirius yelled. Everyone in the room was looking at Sirius. Harry put their hands under the table.

"Clam down it's not -"

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU'RE OVER THERE HOLDING SNIVELLUS'S HAND."

"DON'T call him that!" Harry yelled without realizing it.

"Oh dear." Minerva said softly. She placed her hand over her mouth. Then she started to gather the students and order members to let the three of them have their 'argument' in private. Everyone knew that when Sirius found out there would be hell to pay, they were just waiting for the bomb to drop, so to speak

"Black-"

"NO I DON'T EVEN WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW" "-" Severus made an attempt to speak but was cut off by Sirius.

"No, I do want to talk to you" Sirius pretty much gave up on yelling and settled for glaring daggers at Snape. As the saying goes, 'if looks could kill'.

"Good." Severus said trying to keep calm for Harry's sake alone.

"I want to know why it is that you thought that you that you could get away with this. You sick, perverted, cradle robbing, pedophile, death eater, son of a bitch." Sirius growled.

"I'm in love with him, Black." Severus said with a slightly raised voice.

"You're not capable of love," Sirius said in a low harsh tone.

"Stop it," Harry yelled.

"No, it's all right. I believed the same until I fell in love with you." Severus said in a deeply pained voice. Harry couldn't believe that Severus said something so romantic in front of Sirius.

"Stop telling him that." yelled Sirius, full of fury at Severus's declaration.

"No, it's true and I love him back." Harry paused for a moment to control his anger but then continued with the same coldness that he used when he began his speech.

"I know it's hard for you to accept, but we're in love with each other. We're bonding souls in July and I expect you to show up."

"Exactly how long have you been screwing my godson, Snape?"

"If with your limited vocabulary," he stopped to smirk, "what you mean is 'how long have we been exclusively seeing each other', the answer would be since mid-September. If you wish to know how long we have been sleeping together it's none of your business." Replied Severus, as smug as ever.

Harry sat on the bed worrying about how he would deal with his godfather not showing up to his wedding. He was finally happy and he wouldn't leave Sev no matter what attempts Sirius made. But despite how happy he was, Sirius had always supported him; till now anyway. His mixed emotions were even confusing him, he knew how stupid he sounded even in head. His heart was fighting between wanting Sirius there and not wanting him there because he didn't understand. The only thing he did know for sure was he wanted Severus and he would do anything to keep him safe and happy. Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Go away Hermione." Harry said warily. The door creaked open anyway.

"It's not Granger." Severus said as he sat on the bed next to Harry taking him into a loving embrace. Harry just snuggled into him.

"Mind you, it's not as bad as we expected it to be."

"Guess you're right." Harry said gloomily. "Black has more self-control than I thought. I figured he would have tried to murder me for de-flowering his godson."

"Yah, I know, I just, I just want him to be happy for us."

"Pff."

"Not helpful." Harry replied with a hint of amusement.

"I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to lose him either."

"You won't have to, I'll be at your side till the day you no longer wish me to." Harry turned to face Sev with a serious look on his face. Harry cupped Severus' face and looked deeply into his eyes.

"That would never happen." Then he turned back and fell asleep in Severus' arms.

At the same time

"You're just going to have to accept this," Remus told his mate firmly.

"How long have you known about this?" Sirius said, starting to shout.

"For the 10 minutes you've been ranting about it, love." Remus lied deciding that his sleep was more important than listening to his lover rant.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"There's no reason to get all upset over things you can not change."

"But still." Sirius said (as if hoping) that statement would win him the case.

"You'll have to accept this sooner of latter."

"I'll sleep on it." Sirius said grudgingly.

"Good for you, Padfoot." Remus said with a hint of pride at how mature his lover was being.

The next morning

Severus entered the kitchen closely follow by his lover. The whole Weasley family plus Remus, Sirius, and Albus were eating breakfast at the table.

"You spent the night?"

"Yes." Severus said simply. Sirius looked from Harry to Snape and back again.

"Sleep well?" Sirius asked pointedly. "

Yes, quite well, Thank you." Severus said with false kindness. Sirius just glared.

"How In Merlin's name did you two end up together." Sirius asked with stress on the word two.

"Well, it started two weeks after the headmaster told me I needed to be trained in dueling and that we had to continue to practice Occlumency During lessons we go to know each other. First I'd stay a few minutes after to talk. We gained respect for one another, then we started to have tea after lessons and then that respect turned into friendship. At the time I was and am also friends with Draco-"

"You can't seriously be friends with a Malfoy?"

"Yes, we all are." but instead of coming from Harry it came from Ron. He continued,

"he saved 'Monie from death eaters when they tried to break into the school and kidnap Harry.

"Go ahead Harry." Ron said to his best friend.

"Thank you." Anyway one day we ran into each other-ok I ran into Severus - and we both fell and he brushed himself off and helped me up, but when he pulled me up he pulled a little too hard and I was pulled to him and then I kissed him. Then I ran away. Besides class we pretty much avoided each other after that, then a week later he confronted me during an Occlumency lesson. We spent all night talking about the risks of our relationship, then we just talked about various subjects. Did I miss anything, Severus?"

"No. I am quite sure they have enough intimate details from our relationship to last them a lifetime." Harry stuck his tongue out and Severus playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Are there any other big changes I should be aware of?"


	3. The Invitation

**The Godson-in-law**

**Disclaimer** : Don't own anything it's all J.K.R.s'. I do not get any money what so ever for my works.

**Warning :** slash(which means guy on guy if this squeaks you Do Not read ) if you feel so little that you need to flame me to make your self big feel free. Thank-you and enjoy.

Chapter 3 The Invitation

"Hey." Draco said as he walked into the room a bit apprehensive.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked with concern. But Draco refused to answer their queries Sev raised a questioning eyebrow at his godsons antics. Draco looked at the floor guiltily as he produced a royal blue parchment with gold letters. Harry frowned at his friend and took the folded piece of parchment. Eyeing Draco carefully for hopes of what this was about. It's not like you could blame him for not liking surprises after everything Voldermort put him through. As he opened the parchment and read the contents he thought he was going to go into cardiac arrest. He looked at the letter with utter fear. Sirius didn't know what to do so he simply gave Draco a death glare. Harry started hyperventilating. Severus was the first to act, he quickly pointed his wand at his lover and muttered a spell, after which Harry was breathing a bit heavily but steadily.

"Are you okay?" Sev asked with deep concern etched into his features and in his voice.

"What is it?" Harry handed Severus the paper slowly with trembling hands. Harry looked astoundingly mortified. Severus encircled his arms around Harry and began to read the note aloud:

_You have been cordially invited to the bonding of Larry Snape and Severus Potter Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, main garden ... _

it's not that bad." Sev said trying not to smirk at his lover's antics. But Harry still looked like he had seen Voldermort murder someone.

" N-n-not that bad?" Harry stuttered "Didn't you even read it?" Harry asked desperately.

"We'll fix it, don't worry so much love," Sev said as soothing as he would in front of all these people. Harry nodded into Sev's chest.

"They sent off all the invitations at 6,'" Draco replied only to get Sev's worst death glare.

"The whole wedding's going to be ruined." Harry gasped and started crying. Out of all the years of being a spy this was by far the most thing he had ever seen. Harry had always been so mature Severus had never seen Harry in such a state. He knew that weddings made people extraordinarily upset but this was madness.

"I shall handle everything." Albus replied calmly

"Okay." At this point Harry began to calm down somewhat. "Harry, just relax,

everything will be just fine.," Sev said, trying not to upset his lover but not knowing what caused the first panic attack.

"But there's only three weeks until the wedding." Harry said, trying not to choke on the emotion that was stuck in his throat.

"And that will be plenty of time to fix everything." Severus said trying to sooth his lover but secretly hoping that Albus had one hell of a plan.

The day before the wedding

"See Harry, the wedding's tomorrow and everything is going great." Ron said with a great deal of enthusiasm. Finally celebrating the wedding.

"I guess you're right. I was just being stupid." Harry said, feeling really stupid about his childish actions. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was that upset.

"It's going to be a great bachelor party."

"Ron, don't get Harry too drunk, and remember no strippers and do try to keep Harry out of trouble."

"Yes mum." The boys said in unison. Hermione did on of her playful glares.

"Have fun guys, not too much fun." Hermione said, playing the part of Mrs. Weasley quite well, whether it was subconscious or not they had no idea.

"So what do you have planned?" Harry asked nervously.

"Oh you know mead, fire whiskey and of course no party would be complete without the banter of the Weasley twins." Ron stated quite proudly.

"Oh it's going to be at the Leaky Caldron room 14 at 5'." Ron added as an after thought

"Who's going to be there?"

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?" Ron asked before remembering all of the surprises of the bad kind that they had been through together.

"Oh right, well Fred, Gorge, Sirius, and Remus will be there and so will Seamus and Dean and Neville that's all the people you would let me invite. I don't see why you didn't want a larger party though."

"Think Ron, the more people there the easier it would be for a deatheater or some ludicrous fan to kidnap me."

"Good point, I wonder why I didn't think of that." Ron wondered aloud.

"Oh shouldn't it be hero-nap anyway?" Ron asked his best friend knowing how to push his buttons. Harry gave him a playful glare.

At the same time

"Severus."

"Do you require something?" Severus asked with his best glare in place.

"I wanted to have a word with you."

"Imagine that would be what your doing, but since you're here you might as well say what you intended, I know you shall anyway."

"I wanted to let you and Harry know that you have my blessing. I know how much it means to Harry, I'm willing to call a truce with you for Harry's marriage with you.

"Dose Harry know of this recent development?"

"No, not yet."

"I accept your truce. But what changed your mind on this matter?" severus asked looking skeptically at Sirius.

"You did. The way you went to Harry's aid before anyone else knew what was happening. I love my godson and that day I could see just how much you cared for him." Severus simply made a non committal noise in response, and walked away. Remus walked up to his partner and simply said

"If you play with fire you are going to get burned." and then he walked away.

At the Bachelor Party

Harry arrived thirty minutes late due to some persuasive talking on Severus's part. When he finally got there almost everyone was totally smashed. Seamus and Dean were the first ones to pass out, Harry wouldn't be surprised if those two ended up with alcohol poisoning, soon followed by Neville, who had been dared to down a whole 20 oz. Bottle of fire whiskey. Fred and Gorge supplied six gallons of mead, nine bottles of Fire whiskey, and 20 butter beers. And it seems that a larger part of the guests decided that they should drink it all. Harry didn't drink anything so he wouldn't embarrass himself the way they were embarrassing themselves.

At number 12 Grimmaud place

"Is there anything we forgot?" Hermione asked worried.

"No." Ginny replied. Hermione and Ginny had been in charge of decorations for both the wedding and the reception, with Mrs. Weasley and Harry's help the four planned the wedding and Ron of course picked up the cream colored dress robes. Severus chose to only help with the invitations when Harry went into a panic attack because Sev might not like them.

Tomorrow was the wedding and everyone was on edge at the thought of all the reporters that would Undoubtedly show up for the reception, in hopes that they could get an interview with Harry and his mystery husband. Harry knew that he was lucky when it came to Voldemort not killing him, but he had rotten luck when it came to keeping out of the newspaper. Even if it was a semi-private wedding he was sure that his marriage would somehow leak to the tabloids.


	4. the surprise wedding guest

The Godson-in-law

_**Chapter Four** _

The Surprise Wedding Guest

The Day Of The Wedding

"No Harry your not allowed."

"Why, not?"

"Because its tradition."

"For a strait couple, Hermione." Harry said sounding quite exasperated.

"Okay, okay."Hermione said sadly, admitting defeat. Sometimes Hermione was so good at making you feel guilty that Harry was sure she should have been in Slytherin, although now wasn't one of those times.

"Stand still," Mrs. Weasley commanded "stop slouching, Severus your as bad as one of the children." Severus gave molly his best glare for the remark. Severus didn't know what he was going to do if he had to put up with another moment of being crooned over his hair and dress robes, luckily Harry walked in.

"Oh Harry you look so handsome." Harry just rolled his eyes,

"I was talking to Arthur last night, and were talking about just how proud of you we were of you." it was now Severus turn to roll his eyes, with time Severus learned that Harry loathed attention and the publicity that was forced upon him.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry said in a patronizing voice.

"Oh well at lest I wont have to go searching for you, come here dear let me straiten your robes." Absolutely beautiful, don't you think so severus." Molly asked as she made the last touches to Harry's robes. Harry turned an amused eye on severus.

"Ya, Sev, don't I look absolutely beautiful?"

"Of course." Severus ground out, giving Harry a dirty look.

After straitening their hair and robes for the last time Mrs. Wesley gave Harry and Severus a minute alone to check on the twins, who knows how bad things can get when you have two marauders and two ex-marauders

"Is she always like that with you?" Severus asked after she left.

"Yes." Harry said proudly, never having a family really brought out the family pride in Harry.

"Are you sure you want her to be apart of your extended family?" Harry just gave Severus a warning look.

"Just asking."

"Its 11:46 you should get to the alter we should be star-"

but Harry was cut off by a frantic knock at the door.

"Come in." it was Hermione.

"Severus can I see you outside for a quick second?" Hermione said trying to stay calm.

"Of course Ms. Granger." Severus followed her out side.

"Albus isn't here yet, and theirs a 50/50 chance that when Harry finds out he'll want to call off the wedding." Hermione said in what seemed like on breath.

"Can you stall ?" he asked her.

"Harry or the guests?"

" Harry, as the oldest groom I should be making a appearance."

"Good luck."

"Hey Harry, how are you doing?"

"Good, why what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hermione said trying to sound offended. "I just came to see how you were."

"Your chattering your teeth, you only chatter your teeth when your nervous."

"Draco got drunk." Hermione said hopefully.

"Try again."

"The reception wont be ready for while still."

"One more chance." Harry said aggregated yet amused at his best friends tense state.

Hermione exhaled "Albus isn't here yet." she said cautiously.

"Well I'm sure he'll be here soon probably wants to make a grand entrance and all that." Harry said with the slight frown. 'Men! One day Harry's all sensitive and the next his mellow! What the hell!"' Hermione thought.

"Your right see ya later."

In the Chapel

"Congratulations, Severus." said a very happy Remus Lupin.

"Thank-you Remus, so where's your mutt?" Severus asked shocked that he was actually having a civil conversation with one of Harrys friends. Remus frowned.

"Oh, he's around somewhere." Remus said suddenly worrying about what kind of trouble he could be getting himself into especially with the twins help.

"I was unaware that Fudge would be making an appearance." Severus directed his comment to Lupin.

"Ah, hello Severus congratulations, congratulations." The Minister of Magic said smiling brightly at Severus.

"Hello Minister." Severus said politely.

"Call me Cornelius." Severus exchanged a questioning look with Lupin.

"I can't believe it. The bonding of the famous Harry Potter, I'm sure it will be the bonding of the century." Then realization hit them like a bucket of ice water. He only came so he could be at 'The bonding of the century'.

"How did you get your invitation?" Severus asked sounding concerned.

"Albus of course" 'remind me to let Albus know what I think of this last minute invitation.' Severus thought sourly.

"Good we weren't sure where to send it we're pleased that you received it." Severus lied.

"Excuse me I should find my date." Remus said .

"Who is your date Mr. Lupin?"

"A healer from St. Mugos."

"I look forward to meeting him." Remus went to find Sirius before the ministry did. He found Severus at the lake, where the reception was to take place.

"I'm so glad I found you Siri'" relief evident in his voice.

"What, has something happened, is it Harry?"

"Were not so lucky-" Remus started but was cut off.

"Remus how could you say such a thing about Harry I thought he's like a son-" Remus took his turn cutting off Sirius.

" Fudge is here for the bonding." At this Sirius went a new shade of pale.

Sirius sighed. "It looks like I'll be watching my godson get bonded as Snuffles." Sirius said sadly. Remus gave him a brief kiss before Sirius transformed into a shaggy haired dog.

"Come on Snuffles." Remus said as he lead Sirius to the garden.

"Who's dog is that?" Fudge asked not getting to close to Remus fearing his lycanthrope.

"Harrys." Remus said trying not to smile.

"What's his name?" the minister asked while Sirius did everything he could not to growl and snap at the man before him.

"Snuffles."

"That's an odd sort of name where did he acquire it?"

"Oh Harry gave it to him I'm afraid I don't know the story behind it," at this point Remus felt for Harry having caused all sorts of questions for him to answer. " maybe you should ask Harry."

"Speak of the devil." Fudge said in an all to cherry voice.

"Hello, Remus, hello Minister."

"Congratulations Harry."

"Thank-you"Harry said worried if they'd catch Sirius or not. Sensing Harrys slightly distraught state he butted his head against Harrys leg.

"So Remus and I were talking about your beautiful dog would you mind telling me where you got its name."

"Oh." Harry said trying to stall

"Its not much of a story really. Well I originally named him Sniffles but Severus thought I said Snuffles so I guess It just stuck with me."

"So how long have you and Severus been together?"

"Late October of my sixth year." Harry answered starting to get very uncomfortable. Their was nothing he hated more than when people interviewed him.

"What did your friends say about your choice in partners?"

"Were soul mates theirs not much they could say."

"Humor me." and to keep him from asking more personal questions he did.

"Hermione was happy, but Ron needed to be convinced I was under a potion or spell of some sort."

"Yes, your mutual disdain was after all legendary."

"Well when did you tell your friends and why?"

"They had the right to know being my best friend and all. Please excuse me I have other people to meet with."

They both wished Harry farewell as he exited.

"Harry follow me." Severus called out across the crowd. And he let himself be led to his changing room.

"Any sign of Albus?"

"Not yet I'm sure he'll -"

"Severus are you alright you look a little flushed?" Harry barley noticed that Severus was casting not only locking spells but also one way silencing charms. Severus stood less than three inches from Harrys face and wisped

"There is something you can do to help me." he said as he began kissing down harrys collar bone

"Severus! We can't the wedding-" but he was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "Who is it?" Harry asked without thinking

"Sev unlock the doors."

"Harry it's Hermione sorry to interrupt but can I come in?" Harry gave sev a warning look. That caused him to undo all of the wards.

"Come in." Harry called

"Oh," Hermione said as she observed their wrinkled robes and Sev's inflamed lips.

"Albus will be here in thirty minutes, he just owled."

"Thanks for telling us."

"Your welcome."and with her last words spoken she scurried off. Even though Harry knew this was not the place or time it looked like teenage hormones had caught up with him. He turned to Severus with lust filled eyes.

SEVERUS'S POV

Harry replicated Severus's charms. Moving closer to him placing his soft lips upon those of his husband to be, running his tongue across my lips, silently begging for entrance. Which I happily granted. Each kiss started slow, and sensual but grew fierce and hungry. We hastily removed our outer robes. I picked Harry up and laid him on the couch that had been place in harrys dressing room. I kissed down Harrys neck while, he had his head thrown back with his fingers digging into my shoulders. I cast a lube spell over my painfully hard penis and inserted one finger then slowly started adding the second then the third into Harrys hot, tight, entrance. Harrys hips buckled when I pushed my finger against Harrys prostate.

"I want it to hurt a little." 'So Harry has kinks good to know' I mused as I cast a cleansing spell on my painfully engorged member. I pushed Harry's inner robe up to his stomach then I presses my dick to Harrys opening.

"Are you ready?" when Harry nods Severus presses into Harry. Harry began to suck my earlobe just to tease me which was working because I roughly kissed Harry growling into his mouth, which made him whimper softly. Each working their hips, moving with the other to reach ecstasy. I can't take his low moans any longer so

I ram into his prostate hard. He screams and arches his back.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes! More!" he moans and pants and begging like a whore. It just drives me harder. As long as he keeps doing that, I don't care what rubbish is coming out of my mouth. His head is thrown back revealing his long slender neck to me.

I starts pumping him as I get closer to my own climax. I continue to slam into his prostate on each thrust.

"Look at me Harry." he look up at me to see the possessive look in my eyes.

"Cum for me, Harry." Dose violently squirting all over my chest and his stomach screaming my name, my own orgasm soon follows. Thats when we hear it, the music starts to play. We hurry to cast the cleansing charms and get back into our robes properly, and we walk into the isle at the same time.

When they entered everyone stood Hagrid and Molly Weasley were crying so loud that we could bearly hear albus speak. But 'Monie fixed that with a quick silencing spell.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to welcome you to the bonding of Harry James Potter and Severus Salazar Snape. We-"albus was interrupted by a group of at least forty Deatheaters. Apreating into the middle of the isle. Their were gasps coming from all over the room. Then ten of the deatheaters made the unwise decision to go after Harry since severus went to fight in mini war that the Deatheaters were waging. They didn't even get five steps when they were thrown to the ground hard, being knocked unconscious by a very angry Harry Potter. Harry watched the fighting for a good ten minutes before it finally ended. They apreated away when their numbers started to truly dwindle, lucky no one looked hurt too badly. Harry watched all of this with tears in his eyes, at the thought of all the destruction that was caused to he ones he love just because they were the ones he loved. Harry did the only thing he could think of, he ran. Severus ran after him as did Ron and Hermione but severus told them to stay put and to take care of the wounded. When Severus found Harry he was in his dressing room crying a storm. Harry heard him coming.

"The weddings off." Harry said between sobs. Severus' chest tightened up, and felt like crying him self , at Harrys words.


	5. To Wed or Not To Wed

** The Godfather in law **

Chapter 5 : To wed or not to wed?

"Were just not meant to be together."

"But were soul mates."Severus said grasping straws.

"We don't know that."

"If we weren't, Albus wouldn't marry us. Further more we knew that the Dark lord would probably attack."

"I know I just-"

" I love you and I want to share the rest of my life with you. I've let you see a side of me that no one else will ever see." Severus had never loved anyone or anything as much as he loved Harry and he wasn't going to give up without a fight, even if it made him venerable.

"I love you too." Harry said wiping his face. He knew that this would be probably the only time Severus would let him in trough the mask that Severus always wore.

"So with the scene I just made would you still marry me?"

"I would go to the end of the earth for you." Severus said combing a hand through Harrys hair.

"Lets get married." Harry said straightening his robes. They walked hand and hand back up to the alter, which had been repaired after it was hit by a stray curse.

"The wedding is back on." Severus whispered to Albus

"Its been a long day perhaps you could be kind enough to skip to the vows."

"Of course Severus."

"Harry James Potter do you, of sound mind and body, take Severus Nathaniel Snape to be your husband in happiness and sorrow, is Severus beyond all doubt, truly the man which you choose to give your soul and share your love for the rest of your life and beyond?"

"I do."

"Severus?"

"I do."

Albus said a set of very complicated words in Latin and then Harry and Severus felt tingles going all through their spine as their minds and their magic bonded. Spectacular white and blue lights surrounded them in an amazing light show, the colors were bright and bold, they were so vivid you could nearly taste the magic that the lights represented, showing that the two were truly compatible. Harry and severus were both tired as the bonding took so much energy, by the time the wedding ceremony was over both partners were greatly looking forward to much needed rest. As Harry and Severus were walking down the isle Hermione and Ginny threw rice at them. Severus just glared.

"Sorry muggle tradition." Hermione said shyly with a full out blush on her cheeks. Severus gave her the briefest flicker of a smile which she shyly returned. And then he and Harry were on their way to the reception once again. Once they caught sight of the lake ,they decided along with a bunch of other wizards, that they would miss their reception, their was an enormous hoard of reporters were acting as flies would to fresh meat, trying to get information on the couple. Harry and Severus had the most beautiful hotel, in Paris.

"My guess is that Fudge told all of the reporters."

"Better sooner than later I suppose."

"You don't believe That ." Harry said as a matter of factually. Severus have a wary smile then a mischievous grin.

"You know what do believe?"

"Hmm?'

"Well if you don't know I suppose I shall have to teach you." Severus said in, what Harry believed was, one of Severus' most sexy voices. As he picked Harry up and kissed him, placing him on the bed..

Back at Number 12 Grimmaud Place, two and a half weeks later

Severus closed the door behind them

"Were back!" Harry called. Not worrying about Mrs. Black as she was removed from the wall two months ago. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all ran down the stairs to greet then. They all gather around Harry saying their hellos's

"Hello Professor." Ron said slightly uneasy, even though Harry promised him severus would not kill him.

"Hello how was your summer?" Severus asked almost politely.

"Good." Ron was shocked that he was actually having a civil conversation with Severus snape. A.K.A. 'Greasy Git'.

When were in privet you may call me Severus.' he said with a blank look on his face.

"That goes for you as well Miss Granger."

" Call me Her-"

"Harry, Severus, you're your back, how was the honey moon!" Mrs Weasley said nearly shouting as she gave Harry a great big motherly hug.

"Very well." Replied Severus. Who deeply scowled when Mrs Weasley pulled him into a hug, but didn't fight knowing she'd win. The Weasley children snickered while Harry and Hermione smirked.

Then Mrs Weasley ushered them into the kitchen to have lunch. Saying they didn't eat enough before they left.

"So where did you guys go?" Ginny asked.

"Oh Paris, the Bahamas, Hawaii and we toured New York." Harry said matching Ginny's astatic voice, and it wasn't even her honeymoon.

"Wow that must have been so romantic." Ginny swooned.

"Yeah." Severus elbowed Harry in the side for saying something about him that may actually make him seem human.

"Don' t pry into married peoples business." said Hermione

"I don't really mind."

What did you guys do in the Bahamas ?" Harry blushed.

"Couple stuff." at first Ginny was confused , then when realization hit her she blushed too.

" I do believe that is quite enough talk of our honey moon." Severus stated.

"Agreed." Harry replied as Mrs Weasley can back form the kitchen.

"Thats way you make such a great husband, your right almost all the time." Harry said with a smile

"Almost all the time?" He said with a smirk as Harry kissed him."

"Stop that I just ate." Sirius said as he walk into the kitchen with Remus who elbowed him. Sirius glared in return

"Good morning Black." Severus said with a blank expression, forcing himself to behave for Harry's sake.

" It was 'til you showed up." Sirius sneered. Harry stood up and over to Sirius pulling him away form the kitchen.

"What the HELL was that about?"

"What?" he replied unfazed.

" You can't treat him like that!" replied Harry hotly

"I can do what ever I want, this is my house remember?"

" What happen to having your blessings?"

" I thought that you'd come to your senses. He's wrong for you. You-"

"Your just saying that because you don't like him. I love you like a Father. I'll never forget everything you've done fore me, but you have to choose two godsons or none!" by this time Harry was shouting. He exited the room and left a very shell shocked Sirius Black in his wake.

Mean while in the kitchens

"So what do you think is going on?" Ron asked Hermione

"I don't know but I don't' thinks its good."

"It looks like Sirius is going to need more time to deal with this than we thought." Remus said sadly

"It makes since though. " Hermione replied mildly

"What makes since?" Ron asked sounding really confused.

"Well Sirius gave his blessing to play the supportive godfather thinking that is was just a faze -"

"But now that were married it's hitting him like a quart of vodka." severus finished .

"Yeah pretty much, I'll have to take your word about the vodka part though." she said with a smile

"Good, your far too young and pretty to drinking like that."

"What's vodka?" Ron asked.

"Its muggle liquor not quite as strong as fire whiskey though." Hermione said to Ron in her as a mater -of -a- fact -voice. At this Professor snape raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Do tell." Severus said giving Hermione a very intense look. Which caused her to blush slightly.

"Well Severus, I found out by reading the potency of each off the label, I was curious about some different, um, potions." at this point she was blushing deeply remembering Severus could tell when someone lied to him

"yes, it is quite regrettable that you yourself do not know occlumency." he said with a slight smirk

"Sorry sir."

"Don't be sorry just don't do it again, on both counts." severus relied with a quick smile that Hermione returned.

"I'll go cheek on Harry an make sure he isn't saying anything he'll regret to Black."

"Why" Ron asked bemused earning a dirty look from Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked taken by surprise

"We it's a good thing to do don't get me wrong but you two don't like each other and-"

"You think you should suffer because of it."severus said more as a statement than a question

"No, it's just Sirius is you problem so if Harry is fighting with him wouldn't them fighting solve you're your problem?"

"Now your thinking like one of my Slytheirns." Ron looked like someone had just slapped him.

"Listen, Ron, I don't like Black but I am willing to try to get along for Harrys sake. It's a package deal, as much as I loathe Black, I love Harry more and since Black was close to harrys father it's best all around if thy remain close." Fred, Gorge, Ginny Ron, Hermione, Remus, Charlie and Bill looked at Severus with shock, while Mrs. Weasley looked proud.

"What?" what severus asked sounding very irritated.

"I never tough you were so deep and thoughtful." Ginny said replied honestly.

"Yes, well tell anyone about it and I shall deny it fully." Severus said before he left in search of his husband.

meanwhile

Harry was lying on his bed thinking about how things can so messed up and why people stop loving each other . He decided he would do every thing in his power not to let that happen between him and severus. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door

"Go away." but the door opened

" I don't think I could." Severus said sitting at the edge of his bed" oh sev, I thought is was Ron or Hermione."

"What you have to understand is we both love you and to see you happy we know what would make happy but being civil with each other is going to take a lot of work on his and my part."

"Why dose it ha e to be so hard?" Harry asked as he put his head in Sevs lap.

"Nothing good ever came easy love."

"I know."

"Then why did you ask?" Harry got up and stood in front of Severus and gently pushed him on the bed as he straddled him

.. 


	6. A day of interception

1 **The Godson in law**

_**Chapter 6**_

"Where is Harry?" Sirius asked in a defeated sort of way.

"Well were not really sure, Severus went to talk with him. He seemed pretty upset when he was stomping up the stairs, though." Hermonie reported promptly.

"What dose Harry see in him?" Sirius pondered aloud.

"Well he is really smart." Hermonie supplied

"He's not to bad looking either." answered Remus who received a dirty glare from Sirius. He just smiled a wicked smile in return. And Hermonie began to snicker at their foolishness.

"That is more than enough from you." Sirius said to Remus who at that point busted out in laughter. Followed by a couple other people at the table. So Sirius just got up and left. Then a few moments later he reentered.

"Back so soon.?" Remus said playfully.

"I simply decided if they are doing anything in their room, that newly weds do on a regular basis, I don't want to be up stairs to hear it." at that everyone was trying to suppress a grin or laugh, not because what he said was funny , but because of the priceless look on his face, when he said it."

"Your all impossible." Sirius said sounding quite exasperated.

"We're impossible? You won't even accept your godsons husband. Someone that even Ron has accepted." Remus said.

"But it's Snape." Sirius said with a frown.

"But it's your godsons husband and soul mate.

"I know . Must you badger me in front of the children?"

"Yes"

"What children, I don't see any children here." Ron said in a very offended voice.

"Your children compared to us.' Remus replied

"Glad you family see my point. Which is don't marry someone old enough to be your father-"

"Let it go Sirius, just let it go. Well Dumbledore asked me to tell everyone to get packed and read."

"Don't worry we'll be all packed up." Sirius said sarcastically.

"What are you going to pack, a dog skin?" Ron asked with amusement"

"You're a riot."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"No." Sirius replied with a blank face

"Aw." At this Sirius just smiled.

12' the next day

"Where's Severus?" Remus asked Mrs. Weasley

"Probably demoralizing our only Godson." Remus just sighed.

"Molly, Harry is a bit under the weather, I just made a potion to make him feel a bit better, although I would appreciate it if you could keep an eye on him until he is well."

"Oh, of course severus." Mrs. Weasley said half- beaming.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked

"His stomach is very unsettled."

" Well shall we be off?" Remus said enthusiastically. He was definitely happy to be teaching again.

"Sure." Sirius replied flatly, he was very sullen about sharing a compartment with Snape for well over four hours.

"Yes." Severus said not wanting the sorrow in his voice to be heard. The thought of leaving his husband behind in such a weakened state left Severus very distraught.

"Well good-bye molly, good luck with the kids."

Severus sat and tried to listen to the very boring staff meeting, in which Flickwick was mysteriously absent. Sever was under the thought that albus was drawing the meeting out, trying to break the record of how long anyone could keep him in one place. Then his next actions confirmed it

"Meeting dismissed, Severus can you stay behind?"

"What are you up to?" Severus asked very irritated with the old mans bloody twinkling eyes. ' the day that albus' eyes stop twinkling is going to be the day, muggles refer to as Armageddon.' Severus thought sadly

"You seemed very distracted today, my boy, what is it that's bothering you?"

"Is their anyway I can leave without telling you." Severus asked knowing full well that he wouldn't

"No." he replied cheerfully. 'Well it didn't hurt too much to try.' Severus thought.

"Harry's ill, I don't like leaving him when he is ill."?

"He'll be just fine Severus, Molly will play mother hen."

"That's my job." Severus said jealous that he wouldn't be the one nursing his Harry back to health.

"Now Severus you know he loves you and he won't be upset because your at work. But if your that worried I'll send a port key for him."

"Thank you." Just then their was a knock at the door.

"You may go." when Severus opened the door he didn't see anyone

"Excuse me Severus." came a little voice close to the floor. Severus looked down to see Professor Flickwick.

"Excuse me." he said with a curt nod

"No problem." When Severus got to the bottom of the stairs Minervia, the only word he could think of was, intercepted him. Where they spent thirty minutes conversing.

"Listen as simulating as this 'meeting' was Minervia, I would like to go to my quarters to unpack, sometime before this coming school year has ended."

" I imagine that Harry will be moving in with you?" 'What is with staff asked questions that they should be keeping their noses out of, today" he thought angrily

"Yes." he said shortly

"We thought so. We've set up a new room for you two. It's on the eighth floor, then you go strait until you come to the fourth coridaor, then you make a right in the second corridor, then your going to go in the room with a wooden door, then you will go through the north wall and that will lead you to a snake painting and the password is "sugar stick" Severus rolled his eyes. Clearly the day wasn't going to get any better, not for him anyway. He hoped that Harry was fairing better than him self at this moment.

"Would you like me to repeat that?" Severus just glared and stalked off.

Three Hours Later

Severus walked up to Dumbledore office and knocked. "Enter."

"What is going on, Minervia sent me all over the castle to get to my room."

"Why your room is in the same place it always has been.. I can't imagine why Minervia told you otherwise." replied Dumbledore with a brighter than usual twinkle in his eyes. "By the way, once you get done packing you can pick you Harry whose in the hospital wing."

"Why is Harry in the infirmary?"

"Just to get some rest." he said with a smile.

"If you don't mind I shall pick him up now."

"please do." Severus just looked at him suspiciously before he left. Everyone want to take up as much time of his time as possible, today. When he finally got tho the hospital wing madam Pomfrey rushed them out. 'It's about time.' severus thought

"Wow." was all Harry could say after Severus finished ranting about his day. Telling him EVERY detail.

"Your right that is weird." Severus ignored him and muttered the password.

"That old meddler is up to something." as they walked in they got a huge shock. They walls were newly painted, a beautiful creme color. All of the furniture was brand new. As far as they could tell the room had been enlarged. The rooms atmosphere was very warm. As they walked into the room they found a bigger bed with emerald blankets and hanging all of the furniture was new as well. As Harry sat on the very comfy feather top bed he noticed a door that was never their before. He and severus went in to discover an empty room with baby blue walls, with a white trim and a thick, sapphire, plush carpet.

"It must be a guest room." Harry said oddly

"Why would Albus give us a guest room, we live in a castle, for crying out loud."

"Do you really expect me to explain the headmaster?"

"I suppose not. I'm not sure Merlin himself could not tackle such a feet." Harry smiled at his husband. As they walked back into their room, Harry though himself on the bed. Severus came to sit next to his husband, and began to give him a back massage, before he noticed a piece of parchment on Harrys night stand. Which he read aloud

_Sorry we made your day so disasterous, we hope you_

_enjoy you new rooms. Always remember that life is all_

_about new beginnings, as is marriage. We hope that _

_you can create a happy home within the walls that you _

_came together in for the first time. And may you_

_lives be filled with many more firsts._

_-Love _

_Hogwarts staff_

"That is Mcgonagalls handwriting." Harry observed

"Your quite right."

"You have to admit that it's all pretty romantic."

"I'm not romantic."

"Then I'll just have to have my way with you then."

"Only if you insist."


	7. Chapter 7A

THE GODSON IN LAW

Chapter 7

Back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place

"I wonder why Harry left early." Ron said to Hermione

"Well he probably missed Severus. Besides he only left a day early."

"Were never going to get there." Ron complained.

"Since when do you get so excited over school."

"Are you kidding we have Lupin, Sirius, you, Harry, and Snape isn't going to be a total git this year."

"He'll only be meaner to keep people from saying he's favoring us. I do wonder about how everyone will respond to this though." hermonie said thoughtfully.

"You talk to much."

"Leave her alone you git." Ron said playfully. Draco smiled back.

"What are your sexual preferences, Draco?" Ron asked

"Against you, luckily." Draco said seriously worrying about Ron's sanity.

"I'm serious."

"Me too!"

"Come tell us."

"Its none of your business."

"Please." Ron tried. Hermione was just giggling to herself. Ron was the only person she knew that would ask Draco Malfoy what his sexual preference is.

"No."

"What am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"Beg, sounds more like it, actually." He earned a playful hit

"I'm Bi. I like mostly girls, but if I meet the right guy I defiantly wouldn't turn him down."

"Cool." Ron said happily

"What's 'cool' ?" Draco asked Ron while looking at him as though he had two heads

"Just being supportive."

"Thanks but no thanks." he said with an awkward smile.

"So, Ron, going to play Quidditch this year?"

"Yeah….."

"Boys." Hermione said exasperated.

"Wow." said Harry legs intertwined with Sev's on the enlarged couch.

"Amazing, that is the second time today I have made you speechless."

"Care to make it three times?" Harry asked with faux shyness

"Most definitely." He said as he went back to kissing Harry. But he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Just a second." With that Sev threw on a dress robe and went to get rid of who ever it was who had the nerve to interrupt him while he was on his honeymoon. Their was another knock, that was sounded more urgent than the last.

"Coming." Harry called, who was also desperately trying find his clothes so he could get dressed.

"Yes?" Severus asked, impatiently as he opened the door to find Minervia with a very irritated look etched into her face.

"Your late."

"What is it that I am supposedly late For?"

"Albus wants to talk to you before the students get here."

"He didn't tell me that he wished to speak with me."

"Well you should still be in the great hall. The students should start arriving in twenty minutes."

"Alright, alright, I will be their in a moment." Sev told Harry of his need to leave and was off to find the Headmaster. Severus walked up to the headmasters office angrily, in order to find out what his employer wanted.

"You wish to speak with me headmaster?"

"I did? Oh yes I did." Severus rolled his eyes " I would like to publicly announce your binding."

"Why, the whole Wizarding world must know of it already."

"Will you and Harry give an old man this pleasure."

"He says yes." Severus said in a defeated sort of way

"Excellent!" Severus just stalked out to the great hall.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he walked towards Ron, Herminie and other various D.A. members.

"Gees talk about bad publicity. No one would ever get close to that Greasy Git." said Seamus

"Well actually-"

"Come on we can talk when we get to dinner."

"No actually, I'll be at the teachers table for tonight."

"Why." Seamus Neville and Dean asked in unison.

"Dumbledore will explain things." Harry replied not wanting to give away anymore than he had to, his life was far too out in the open as far as he was concerned.

"Well see you later then."

"Bye Ron." replied Harry. As he walked up to the head table and took a seat between Remus and Severus.

"Gryffindor is going to have negative points before the night is over."

"Why." Ron asked totally bewildered at the statement.

"Who are you trying to kid? They will be at each others throats all night. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if they started hexing each other right in the middle of dinner,"

"You have a very over active imagination, little Irish man." one of the other Gryffindors said to him.

'More like **_down _**each others throats.' Ron thought with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at? This is a disaster."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Ron said trying and failing to convince the boys that the works of their over active imaginations weren't going to come true."

"Well if I was Harry I wouldn't eat anything, chances are that he'll try to poison Harry the first chance he gets." said Neville with a tremble in his voice.

"He will do no such thing." Replied Hermione a bit angrily. Which wasn't surprising, since she always went to a teachers defense, when they were being wronged, because she believed that all teachers deserve respect.

"She's right Dumbledore wouldn't let it happen." When the sorting was over Albus made his usual announcements and he ended with the one that everyone had been waiting all night for.

"I also have a very special announcement, Harry, Severus, please stand."

Snape glared and Harry turned a light shade of pink. The room burst out in discussion, once more coming up with even more rumors about what the articles the daily Prophet wrote over the summer.

"Silence please. I know there are a great many rumors surrounding Harry and Severus and we believe that it would be best to inform you on the truth, in hopes to putting an end to said rumors. Severus Salazar Snape and Harry James Potter bonded souls and magic on the 17 of June, 2005" the great hall turned from relative silence to absolute pandemonium, with Albus' words.

"Quite! Harry would also like it to be known that he is in no way under the influence of a potion, nor was he spelled, jinxed, cursed, or hexed. Thank you."

With that he was seated. Followed by severus and Harry. The whole room burst in to gossip much worse than the last two times.

"I can't believe it. What would make Harry marry that Greas-"

"Stop. I don't have to pretend anymore and I won't let you talk that way about my best friend and the man he CHOSE to marry. Harry is my best friend and I wont let you treat him or Professor Snape badly just because you don't approve, which by the way, your approval means nothing."

"Yeah but-" Seamus tried only to be on the receiving end of one of harmonies worst glares.

_Wow one more short chapter and this story is done. I'm thinking about a sequel._

_Harry and Severus share a telepathic bond._

_I'm not sure of the date_


	8. Chapter 7B

THE GODSON IN LAW

Chapter 7b

The Next morning

Harry woke up feeling kind of groggy, which Severus immediately noticed.

"I do believe it's time for you to go to the hospital wing, you must find out what you are contaminated with, at least for my sake, you know how I worry about you."

"I'm fine."

"Are you saying that I'm worrying unjustly? Because I'm simply not the type, as you well know." and Harry did in fact know.

"No you aren't the type, but I'm the exception to every rule."

"Not to the rule where I spank you for disobeying me."

"In that case I'm defiantly not going to the hospital wing." Harry said with a very sensual look on his face. Severus merely glared at Harry.

"Harry you are ill and have been for days."

"It's just some sort of bug it will be gone in a day or two."

"Harry you realize what a dangerous line of work potions brewing is do you not."

"Of course I do what dose that have to do with anything?"

"Well if while I'm making one of my more dangerous, highly fatal potions and I can't concentrate; do to your illness, well…"

"Alright, I'll go, only for your well being." Harry muttered know that he was expertly manipulated. And Severus only manipulated him when it was serious. Of course Harry didn't really plan on going to the hospital wing, he already knew what was 'wrong' with him. Now all he had to do was tell Severus, and he had no idea how Severus would take it, as they never talked about this sort of thing. Although if they had it probably wouldn't have happened, so Harry thought that that was the upside. 'The staff' wasn't wrong when they said that life was full of beginnings, but Harry wasn't sure if he was ready for a new beginning, not one to this caliber anyway.

Harry sighed, and decided that heading to breakfast early would be a good idea. He could figure out how to tell Sev better if he had a full stomach, he hoped. He wasn't really ready to tell Severus yet but Hogwarts walls have ears like you wouldn't believe, in Harry's opinion it would be five days tops before his news was all over the media. To Harry's delight potions was his first class of the day their, were only a few people in the Great Hall. Which meant this would be as close as alone until the day was over, and boy was he counting the seconds down, until he could be in his lover's strong arms.

"So Harry what's it like being married to Snape?" Seamus asked Harry trying and failing to hold a snicker.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." He shot back with a smirk.

"Ewe." replied both Seamus and Neville

"You know Seamus your one of the last people I'd expect to be close minded."

"Theirs a difference between being gay and dating your ugly, greasy, Potions Master."

"Hey, he is not ugly, and there is no -"

"So Harry what's it like being married to Professor Snape?" Dean Thomas asked as he sat next to his boyfriend, not caring in the slightest that he was interrupting their conversation.

"It's great on both counts. But I can't really go into details, I promised not to ruin his reputation."

"What reputation?"

"As being a creep?" Seamus asked in voice as disbelieving as Deans.

"He likes having a reputation for being a mean git?"

"It's complicated."

"So how's the sex?" Seamus and Neville nearly choked to death when dean asked, but he was as surprised that asked as everyone else. It was like the question just popped out, of his mouth.

"Your seriously want to know?"

"Yeah." he replied as though he was asked if he was really 17.

"Ok-" Harry said cautiously

"It was just, alright? I'm not really surprised, I mean he's like 65."

"I was saying ok, I'd answer the question."

"Oh, sorry, please continue."

"It's absolutely amazing!" Harry said getting lost in a flashback of the honeymoon

"Well give us some details; we are your dorm mates after all."

"Ok on the honeymoon we made love 42 times in 5 different positions, over the course of two weeks." Harry said grinning widely. After his statement he heard a variety of swear words, all

All the way from blimey to bugger. This only made him grin harder. Dean looked at Harry in total Awe, while Seamus looked totally grossed out.

"Hey Ron, Hermione."

"Hey." they replied

'About time the mail got here." ton stated while Harry was writing something.

"Harry you have got two howlers!" Hermione said in a worried tone. But before Harry had the chance to look up both letters erupted into flames, yelling things like 'perversions' and 'brainwashed' 'too good for such a lowly form of wizard'. When the howlers that had been sent to Harry had finely stopped, more shouting erupted from the teachers table, right in front of Severus. Unfortunately for Severus the letters opened just moments apart instead of altogether which would have neutralized all of the potions and acids. Their were over thirty letters, for everyone that Albus vanished there were two in its place.

"Bloody hell did you see all of those Howlers?" But Harry had already left Ron's' side, to tend to his injured husband. After about twenty minutes Harry came back declaring that Severus would indeed be fine, after some rest. It seems that one of the letters contained acid that could only be preformed by dark magic, but other than the acid Severus only suffered from small cuts.

"Poor Harry."

"He has to act all grown up now that he's married." Everyone was talking about the howlers this morning till Severus and Harry walked though the door of the potions lab. It went so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Sit." Severus commanded to Harry

"Yes sir." Harry said not being about to hold in a small smile. He took a seat between Hermione and Ron. Hermione Ron, dean, Seamus and Harry were the only ones that made it to newt classes. Though some miracle Gryffindor managed to not loose any points, and at the passing periods everyone was talking and gossiping about what happened during potions. And as usual Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with his friends, whom he was speaking quite animatedly with when Colin crevy came and sat across from Harry.

"Hey Harry."

"Hullo Colin."

"Harry, since you're married to Snape, I mean Professor Snape how come you don't like to sit with him during meals?"

"Colin it's not that I don't like to sit with him. It's just that I like to spend time with my friends, just because I'm married it doesn't change who I am."

"Are their marital problems? It's ok you can be honest with me."

Colin asked sadly.

"NO!" Harry exclaimed

"Just-"

"Well don't" Ron exclaimed loudly to his annoying underclassmen.

"The last thing we need it you opening your big mouth and jinxing their marriage." he said shooting some dirty looks that would challenge some of Severus' worst glares.

"Since when did you start caring so much?"

"Since I realized how miserable you are without him. This war is a big deal, and he can be their for you in ways that we can't. I love you mate and I'll do whatever I can to see you happy."

"I forgot my transfiguration book; I'll be back before you can say Quidditch finals."

"Yeah yeah hurry up mate, we'll meet you there." Ron said grinning at Harry while he watched him scramble away towards the dorms

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow

"I forgot my book." Harry said with a suggestive smile.

"Then I suggest you get to class." Severus said trying to scowl at his husband however he was failing miserably

"Yes sir," with those as his last words he continued his run to transfiguration.

"Sorry I'm late I forgot my book." Harry said slight panting as he walked to his desk

"Five points from Gryffindor for your tardy Mr. Potter."

"Yes, professor." as they were leaving Ron asked Harry what had taken him so long for him to get to class, and Harry replied,

"I ran into Severus."

"Harry, you can't skive off classes to snogg, husband or not." Hermione reprimanded.

"We weren't, he just asked me why I wasn't in class yet."

"Then why were you panting when you entered the lesson?"

"Because I was running in an attempt to make it to class on time, but as you can see it didn't work very well."

"Insufferable men." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry."

"It's alright 'Monie."

"Besides I know that we can't do stuff like that anymore now that were married, things are just different. I mean what I do will affect his image and his career.

"That sucks!" Ron said trying to sound comforting.

"Yeah well I knew it would be that way before I married him. And it didn't make me want to marry him any less. When you have someone that you love as much as love Severus things like that just don't matter. As much as I want to be with him every minute and can't I'm ok with it because he's worth the wait. And snogging in places where others can see lessens it. Dose that make since to you guys?"

"Merlin Harry that a lot of pressure."

"I'm with Ron on this one. As amazing as that sounds I don't think I could deal with that kind of pressure."

"I'm used to pressure in fact Severus makes me feel like were the only ones around, he makes all of the pressure and tension in my body disappear." Harry said fondly thinking of his husband.

"Where's Harry?" Ron ask 'Monie

"Hey sorry I'm late." Harry said breathing heavily, looking very flushed.

"Where were you off to, I was worried" Ron asked only to get elbowed by 'Monie in the ribs. She then proceeded to give him her 'get a clue' look. After Ron had returned to his normal color he turned to Harry then to Hermione then back before he chose to sit down. Harry opened his mouth to say something but he could think of nothing to say without embarrassing himself.

"Come on were late for dinner. And theirs no way I'm going to do well at Quidditch practice if I don't eat."

"Heaven forbid that you stop thinking about food for five minutes."

"You're just jealous because if you tried to eat as much as I did in one day you would be the size of hippogriff." Hermione smiled at Ron trying to shoot a glare at him, but his funny faces but a halt to what little anger she had towards him for that comment.

"I thought we were going to dinner."

"I'm with Harry. Merlin I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff." before he even finished that sentence Hermione punched him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Oh sure 'Monie just what I needed a new bruise." Ron said playfully. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes, if they didn't kill each other they'd get married.

As they walked to the walked to the Gryffindor table, Severus was walking to the teachers table. Sev glanced at Harry and threw him a quick smirk, before seating himself.

"Tuck in." Harry folded a letter into an origami bird and cast a floating spell over it, telling it to go to Severus. After Severus read it he did everything humanly possible to keep a neutral expression, but he finally gave in putting his napkin over his mouth, before a rose from the table glancing at his husband, the look on his face was totally illegible, even to Harry then he swept out of the great hall.

"What did you put in that letter?" asked Ron "or do I not want to know."

"You don't want to know."

&&&&&&&

Well that's the last chapter of this story stay tuned for the sequel where we will find out what was wrong with Harry(as if you haven't figured it out), what was in the note, and how Severus will act to it all. It I get enough reviews reminding me to start the sequal I'll start it in a week or so.


End file.
